Winter Bliss
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Ryo wants Bakura to go outside with him to twirl with the falling snow.


**Author Notes:.**

- Snow, beautiful but sometimes horrible snow! :) I love it so much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ryo or Yami Bakura. wished I did. hehehe!

**Warning:** Fluff. Shounen-Ai.

- Hope you enjoy. If not, go away!

Read and Review. No flames please.

* * *

><p>Sixpm and my annoying Hikari was bothering me for the thousandth time tonight. Why couldn't he leave me alone, only if his dad was here to do what he says, unfortantly he's gone somewhere.<p>

I sat on his couch trying to watch Wrestling, but he was in my way of the view, bastard even muted the damn sound. I glared furiously at the pout, and his cute little eyes which now I want to blacken.

"Damn it Ryo, get the fuck out of the way!" I growled at him.  
>But instead of cowering, he smiled. He fucking smiled and all I could do was sigh, damn it little Hikari, I will have my revenge!<br>"Fine, we'll go," I told him getting up, he squealed and ran to the front door, tearing off our jackets from the hangers, throwing mine. I caught it and pulled it on, as he did as well, we slipped on our shoes and he hastily grabbed the handle and opened the door.

A rush of cold air hit us in our faces, identical white hair blown back a bit until he ran out. I slammed the door shut, tucking my hands into my jacket pocket and regretting everything that happened seconds ago.

Ryo loved this.. This cold icy snow. It was everywhere, and even though it was beautiful it was dangerous. He spun around and around.. until...

"Oof!" He fell over and into the snow, I strolled over to him, not even helping as I stared down blankly, looking at his happy smile. The snow caught him at least, I wonder how his blood would look on this white canvas.

Then his features changed into his usual pout that annoys me. "Bakura, why do you always look so glum?" He asked me such a stupid question, I swiftly kicked some snow into his face which made him sit up quickly to wipe the cold whiteness away.

I bit my lip as he stood up and turned to me. "Stop ignoring me, now answer my question. You've been like this for the past few days," He said walking up to me, we were the same height. His pale hands which should have been covered with gloves -unfortantly we don't have any - were pressed against my shoulders tightly, his eyes stared into mine, I could feel already from the bond we share with the ring.

He wanted to know oh-so badly. The pounding of his heart was in my chest, it slightly hurt as I bit my lip harder, turning my eyes away from his and trying my best not to say anything.

Then I felt his hands softened and he walked away, I watched him as he twirled around, smiling but I knew wasn't a happy smile but a fake smile. It passed two minutes and how the snow fell softly, how the night made my Hikari look so translucent.

I was mad over that he was fussing over snow, damn whiteness should melt soon. It got in my way a lot, even though Ryo likes to laugh at me when ever I fell. Sometimes I wished he could fall on ice and see how it felt.

His eyes layed themselves lightly against me again, "Come twirl with my Bakura, it's creepy that you're just standing there," He said with a grin, I snorted and tried to look away but instead I walked forward a bit then stopped.

At least two feet from him, he frowned at this. "You got the snow, the cold air and the night to twirl with," I muttered as I looked up, snowflakes fluttered, one fell against my eyelash then I batted away.

Suddenly I was pulled forward, he grabbed both my hands in his. Ice cold but some what warm as we twirled in circles. I gently stared in his eyes as he smiled, trying to figure out how this was entertaining, round in circles we continued.

If people saw us, they'd think we were twins. One light and one dark. Only if they knew I didn't belong in this time line, I was a spirit from 5,000 years ago, an expert of stealing and murdering but that changed, Hikari changed me some how, he stolen my intentions of world domination and I gained a body. The ring that resides around our necks helped with that, it's magic lets me come out in a solid form for a few hours until I have to go back into his body, either control it or sleep in my soul room.

"No matter where I go, no matter who I'm with," He said, "I'll always think of you." And what he said had made my heart beat faster, and harder.

I pulled him in quickly, wrapping my arms around his waist, a smile gracing my lips as I kissed him softly on his cold red lips. I felt him grow comfortable in my hold. Dropping my hands and finding his, a warm feeling pulsed and I knew time was up.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what." I whispered as my body slowly faded away back into the ring, and Ryo smiled softly as he was left in the cold snow with a smile, the ring appeared around his neck, a light glimmer as he touched it.

"I love you Yami," He breathed and walked back into the house, taking his jacket and shoes off. He turned off all lights and walked upstairs to his bedroom, taking his clothes off and slipping his pajamas on, then wrapped the blanket around him when he had laid down on his bed, back to the wall as he opened his eyes.

I laid next to him, underneath the blankets, my hands intertwined. I was a spirit though in this form until morning, I smiled back.

_'I love you too Hikari.'_

**[- The End. -]**

* * *

><p><strong>An: **_I thought of this when it started to snow where I am. :) It was night, and me, my sister and brother watched it for a bit. I imagined them twirling while the snowflakes fell slowly to the ground. :)_

_I don't own the lyrics Ryo says. - No matter where I am, no matter who I'm with, I'll always think of you. - **Lil'Wayne. Talk to me.**_

_I kinda don't like Bakura beating the shit out of Ryo, aha! Even though I rid so many of them. _

_Small violence, but Bakura does tolerate with it anyways. Even when Bakura wanted a different host then Ryo. Aha!_

_**Reviews are appreciated. NO flames please**._


End file.
